1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to covers for storage or display units, such as those used in refrigeration systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although various conventional covers exist that can be used with refrigeration systems and other storage or display units, conventional covers suffer from various drawbacks. For example, some covers include doors or lids that create gaps. While the gaps enable doors and lids to easily slide above, they can disadvantageously allow relatively warm ambient air to enter the refrigerated area inside the refrigeration system. Air exchange between the refrigerated area and the ambient area outside the refrigeration system can cause condensation to form on surfaces inside the refrigerated area. In some cases, the condensation can drip, which can be harmful to the goods contained in the refrigerated areas, and which can form puddles inside the refrigerated area. The condensation can freeze, causing frost or frozen puddles within the refrigerated area.